A Sliver of Hope
by artistgirl1221
Summary: When Nightmare Moon becomes her own pony and lives on the moon forever, Equestria is safe. Until a past event is brought up and the truth is reveled. Now Silver Moon, an alicorn orphan, must go to desperate measures to prove she is better than her bad mother. But at what cost will she pay to gain her place in the world?


In the darkest time of night, hoofsteps echoed off every wall. Then, the flapping of wings sounded as a bright silver light glew softly. With the silver light came moving clouds until the moon shone. When the clouds were gone, a dark gray alicorn came out of the shadows. Her dark blue hair was similar in color to Princess Luna's and was in a braid while her tail flew loosely. A small night breeze made the mare shiver. Her eyes reflected the moonlight. Strangely enough, her eyes were almost identical to Nightmare Moon's. Shivering, the mare whispered to herself . "Calm down, Silver Moon. There's no way anypony will notice you. It's the middle of the night after all." Ruffling her wings, Silver moon crept noiselessly down the town square. Next thing you know, Silver Moon fell over a large clay vase. With a crash, she fell and broke the pot. "Hey you!" A deep voice sounded from the castle gates. Oh no! Silver Moon thought, rushing up off the ground. I need to get out of here! Flapping her wings strongly, she took off into the air. One look behind her showed the mare that the royal guards were giving chase. Narrowing her eyes, Silver Moon took off. She flew all through the royal maze. Then, she flew high into the clouds, only to dive down to the ground. Finally, Silver Moon flew around the castle. Looking behind her, the victorious mare realized she had lost the guards. Without a warning, she flew into something hard, causing her to fall from the sky. Blackness was on the edge of her vision when a white flash caught her, floating down to safety. The white figure set Silver Moon down carefully. Before the tired pony gave into the dark, a blue alicorn with a night-like flowing mane looked into Silver Moon's glowing eyes. Then, the glow blue alicorn stroked her ratted hair. It felt like silky smoke. With a jolt of horror, the alicorn stopped, for that's EXACTLY how Nightmare Moon's mane felt. "Umm...Princess Luna?" A guard interrupted the princess's train of thought. "I don't mean to be rude, but what do we do with the prisoner?" Turning around, Princess Luna replied flatly to the guard. "Take her to the spare guest room next to my chambers. Place two guards outside her doors. My sister and I will see to her in the morning." With that, Luna poofed herself back into her room as the guards carried the mysterious alicorn to the guest bedroom. Golden sunlight spilled through the glass doors of the room, making Silver Moon's mane shimmer like the stars. Opening her pale greenish-blue eyes, the sleepy pony suddenly jumped up out of bed, realizing she was in the castle. B-but I was unconscious outside last night. Princess Luna was staring at me. A million questions ran through her head but before she could straighten her thoughts, Princess Luna and Princess Celestia burst into the room. Quickly straightening her mane and tail, Silver Moon trotted rather fast toward the end of the bed where she stood still as a statue. With questioning eyes, the two rulers stopped in front of Silver Moon. Princess Celestia began the conversation. "As my sister has already told me, the guards found you wandering around the castle barriers last night, is that correct?" Silver Moon nodded. "Why were you-" Stopping in the middle of her sentence, Princess Celestia bent down, studying Silver Moon's eyes intently. Then, she felt the some-what smooth mane. Her eyes turned in such a way only true horror and disbelief could describe. The princess's ears fell flat against her head and she frowned. "Oh dear Celestia…...this….this can't be possible." Turning to her now frightened sister, the princess of the night nodded with somber eyes. Instead of continuing on, Princess Celestia trotted out of the room with Princess Luna and Silver Moon right on her heels. The trio swerved left and right, up and down halls, and ascending and descending many stairs until they came to the balcony on the highest floor of the castle. In the room were bookshelves, a couch, a chest, and old armor. T-that's Nightmare Moon's armor! Silver Moon recognized immediately with a shudder. With a magical aura surrounding her, the sun princess levitated Silver Moon onto the couch while her and her sister sat on the ground. Using a beautiful blue aura, Princess Luna took a book off the dusty shelves, making everypony cough. Opening it up to a page toward the end, she began to read: "In the years after Nightmare Moon was defeated, and Luna brought safely back, a unicorn in time created Nightmare Moon into a completely separate pony. Upon knowing this, the two rulers banished her permanently in the moon where nothing would ever help her escape. She supposedly lived there in silence, but a rumor was spread one night, when an object came crashing down from space. It was a shuttle that seemed to be able to hold a small filly. Some nights after that, there were reports of thievery. Everypony had thought Nightmare Moon had returned, but after a while, things were calm again." Passing the book to the left, Princess Celestia took over. "Some ponies say that the pony in the shuttle was a daughter of Nightmare Moon. The two rulers cast out massive searches for any strange mares that could be related to the evil villain. No such pony was found." Closing the book, Princess Celestia sighed. Speaking ever so softly, Silver Moon asked. "Why did you read that to me? Why do I need to know that?" Princess Luna whispered an apology, then randomly knocked Silver Moon out. When Silver woke up, she looked around. Small buildings made of wood and hay made up a livable space with no pony around. Except for one; Princess Luna. Quietly, she beckoned Silver Moon over to her side. Curiously, Silver followed and demanded, "Where are we? And why'd you knock me out?!" Holding a hoof up to her mouth, then pointing at the ground a few feet away, Luna ignored the question. Dragging her attention in the direction Luna was pointing, a bright white light flashed and a big boom shook the ground. Opening her eyes, Silver looked closer only to recognize the shuttle from the book. Walking closer, she cautiously peeked over the side of the hole. Gasping, Silver saw a much younger version of herself climb out of the mysterious package. Coughing, the young Silver Moon whined into the sky. "M-mommy? Mommy! Nightmare Moon! MOMMY!" Tears were now streaming from the fillies cheeks. Sounds from a large crowd started to fill the silent night. With that, filly Silver Moon charged out into the unknown, away from the gathering ponies. A sucking noise and another bright white light flashed Luna and Silver back into the small room with Celestia. Sadly, the blue mare nods her head to Celestia. "I was worried that was the answer." She groaned. "What?" Silver inquired. Both princesses gave worried looks to each other, as though pondering on whether or not to tell Silver the truth. "What is going on?" Silver was becoming agitated as yet again, the princesses stayed quiet. "In the sweet name of Celestia tell me what the hay is happening!" This time, the silver alicorn screamed. Taking a deep breath, Luna stood up. "A-as you know, Nightmare Moon was created as a totally separate pony." Silver nodded. "Well, your dream we were in, was actually a memory." Silver's eyes began to grow smaller. "And….well…..Celestia you tell her!" Backing away, Luna started crying softly. Celestia breathed deeply and completed Luna's thoughts. "Silver Moon, what my sister and I have discovered is something that will change not only your life, but all of the residents of Equestria, too. As of this moment on, Luna and I have discovered that…..you are the pony in the shuttle….you're the pony that was possibly Nightmare Moon….you are….Nightmare Moon's one and only…..daughter." Upon hearing those words, Silver Moon's smile faded, her eyes fell along with her ears and she slipped out of the chair, in a complete state of shock. Quietly, she cried out, "My mother is the worst villain all of Equestria has ever seen!" Tears streamed down her cheeks until she cried herself not only to sleep, but to the point where there were no tears left to cry. She fell asleep in Princess Luna's arms. Looking to her big sister, Luna stated in a certain tone. "We need to give her all the love she can get. We need to make the Equestrian citizens know she isn't like her mom." Nodding, Celestia replied, "We can't do it immediately. We need to wait until she is a full grown mare to let her into the world. You and I will both train her in flying and magic. She will be the best she can be, as long as we guide her down the right path." 


End file.
